COULD IT BE YOU
by sayiangoddess
Summary: this is a high school fanfic Bulma,Vegta,Chi chi And Goku are at their last year and secrets are out but about who and about what read and find out please review or add comments it helps alot thank you.


Dragon ball z COULD IT BE YOU

It was their last year in orange star high all 4 teenagers were all looking forward for their new life that will end out of the school. Chi chi and Goku had been together for the whole school year there was no separating them they had a bright future for them as high school sweetheart's. Bulma and Vegeta had been best friends since 5th grade and has stayed like that till now but of course Vegeta was not the one to always be around their little group he stayed off to the sides he only talked with Bulma but to others not so nice. So Bulma Chi chi began are you finally gonna tell Vegeta your in love with him i mean you loved since the 6th grade its time to make a move, I know Chi don't worry i will said Bulma she had been in love with Vegeta since the 6th grade it was so obvious to everyone but Vegeta. Watch and you will see what will happen at the prom said the blued haired goddess.

Later that day the gang went to each others houses to prepare for the prom the next day Bulma and Chi chi stayed at Capsule Corp while Vegeta stood at Goku's Bulma had to fight with him to but after he refused 5 times he finally gave in and said he was only doing it just to shut her up but deep down he only did the things she wanted was because he to was in love with long time best friend but did not have the courage to tell her in fear she might not feel the same and their friendship will be weird. So the girls were at the mall getting their nails and hair done so Chi chi after graduation what you gonna do?asked Bulma ooh I don't know I'm hoping i get accepted to Yale what about you? Chi chi asked Bulma I got accepted to Yale so I'm hoping you go too o we can be together again Bulma said happily. Once the girls finished their hair and nails they went to Capsule Corp to get some rest for the big day tomorrow so Bulma you never told me your plan to tell Vegeta you love him? asked Chi chi while they were laying down on Bulma's bed I told you Chi its a surprise just know the prom has karaoke said Bulma in a secretive way. Oh fine then goodnight Bulma said Chi chi goodnight Chi chi said Bulma and both girls were fast asleep

Else where in Goku's house so Kakkorot are you planing to tie the knot with that harpy of yours? asked Vegeta, Wow how'd you know I was gonna do it at the prom asked Goku who was surprised,Because Kakkorort you and that harpy has been inseparable since the 9th grade replied his friend. Well are you gonna tell Bulma your in love with her i mean its been year's don't you think its time Vegeta asked Goku what i do with my love life is none of your business Kakkorot and if you must know i will admit my feeling's to the women even if she does not feel the same said Vegeta who was a little uncertain with her seems you got it all set Vegeta good luck I'm sure you won't get let down said Goku with confidence in his voice why so sure Kakkorot asked his friend I just got a good feeling about tis Vegeta said Goku with a goofy grin because he knew Bulma secretly loved him back as get some rest tomorrow is gonna be lots of surprises said Goku with hint in his voice yea whatever said Vegeta as he went straight to sleep.

The next day came and the two best friends hurried around Bulmas room getting ready for their prom soon after three hours of getting ready the girls were finally beautified Chi chi came out in a short red shimmer dress that went above her knees and was cut down on her back and stopped at the top of her butt,She had nice red shoes with diamond heals and her hair up in an elegant bun and a nice glittery red headband around her head and the right jewelry to Chi you look perfect wait till Goku sees you he will flip Bulma complemented her best friend thanks Bulma she replied. Bulma had finally took off her robe she still had on and a beautiful sky blue gown that was up to her ankles and had cut at the side all the way to her hip the dress hugged her body nicely the back was cut down to the bottom to above her butt the sleeves draped over her shoulders like an elegant scarf her heals where all diamonds and she had the jewelry to match her shoes her hair was half up and the rest down with elegant curls that crowned her head perfectly and she had a diamond rose just at the side of her head above her left Bulma you look gorgeous her best friend Chi chi complemented Vegeta will never keep his eyes off of you she continued oh Chi stopped scowled Bulma. Ding Dong the boys! are here yelled Chi chi relax girl said Bulma both girls went down stairs to meet the guys both boys were speechless at how beautiful both girls looked all they did was gave the girls their arms and left words could not describe how beautiful they looked tonight.

The teenagers were all having a blast at the prom Chi chi and Goku were on the dance floor dancing Vegeta and Bulma stayed at the table just watching the senorie. Ladies and gentlemen may i have your attention please it is time to announce the prom king and queens said the principle who had all their attention' nominees for prom king and queen are Yamcha and Marron,Chi chi and Goku ,and Bulma and Vegeta both Vegeta and Bulma were shocked but stayed quiet to hear the results. And your prom king and queen is Vegeta and Bulma everyone cheerd for their friends and were very happy except the king and queen themselves who were very surprised once both received the crowns they had to have the king and queen's dance. Bulma and Vegeta slowed danced to You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson

after the song and dance was done everyone went back to it is time for karaoke so who ever wants to sing has the stage said the principle I have a song id like to sing yelled Bulma everyone turned to look at her in shock are you sure you want to embrace yourself women?Vegeta asked his best friend nope I can handle it Bulma replied as she was headed to the everyone id like to deticate this song to someone very special to me and express my true feelings to that person Said Bulma who had great chi who was in the crowed was in shock she will finally be able to see what Bulma meant last are you getting what she is saying Vegeta whispered to his friend Goku who had a big grin on his face at knowing what Bulma meant just stayed quiet and pointed to his friend to listen and see what is going to happen Vegeta just rolled his eyes and looked at the stage as music began to start playing and the beautiful voice that came from the beauties mouth.

I Know we've been friends forever

But now I think I'm feeling something totally new

And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes

Now I see you were always with me

As soon she sang those words Vegeta already knew she was singing about him but his question was what about him?his answer was soon answered once he had heard her sing the chorus of the song.

[Chorus]

Could it be? You & I

Never imagined

Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you

Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew

Could it be that it's true that

It's you (and it's me) and it's you

Everone was cheering her one but all Vegeta could do was just stare and admire the beauty that was singing about him and her being together he held back the smile that was creeping on his face and settled for a smirk and stared at his women yes his women because at that moment there Vegeta had already knew she was his.

It's kinda funny you were always here

But who would ever thought that we would end up here

And every time I've needed you you've been there for me through

Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Wow now i see what she meant Chi chi said to Goku yea who knew she had it in her Goku replied happy for his Chi there is something id like o ask you Goku asked nervously yes Goku what is it asked his girlfriend Um well we have been together since 9th grade and i loved every minute of it so much that i don't want it to end Chi chi Ox will you marry me Goku proposed Chi che who was in tears and at lost for words jumped her fiancé and kissed him as in yes and the two fiancé embraced and watched their friends have their happy ending.

Could it be? You & I

Never imagined

Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you

Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew

Could it be that it's true that

It's you (ohhhhhhhh) and it's you

Bulma who was singing was smiling inside at being happy that she is letting her true feelings out and kept singing her heart out to the man that she loved.

Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives

I can see it in your eyes

And it's real and it's true

It's just me and you

Could it be that it's you

Vegeta just stared with great love and passion as the love of his life sang her heart out to him couldn't wait to have her in his arms where she belongs and they can start their lives together forever.

Could it be you & I

Never imagined

Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you

Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew

Could it be that it's true that

It's you and it's you

As the song ended everyone clapped for Bulmas wonderful song and went back to their prom Veget was already walking up to her so it is true you feel the same as I he began yes I have for quite a long time now Vegeta, Bulma replied well then lets do something about that stated Vegeta as he reached in and kissed her with such love and passion he can luster and so the lovers danced the night away happily in each others END.


End file.
